


Hurt

by 3White_Mage3



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, No explicit incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3White_Mage3/pseuds/3White_Mage3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the one thing Herc couldn't bring himself to do. Funny, he could somehow withstand watching a shirtless guy leave his son's room after they had fucked. He could almost tolerate his son referring to their relationship as one of fuck buddies or "roomies with benefits". </p><p>But he couldn't open up and tell his son how he felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine the other male character as looking very similar to Chris Evans.

Herc emerged from his room in their quarters somewhere near ass o'clock in the middle of the night just in time to see a muscled blonde man quietly closing the door to his son's room. Given that the man was shirtless and carrying his boots, Herc wasn't too worried about a burglar and was instead meeting his son's latest hook up.

"Oh hey," the man said in a very apparent American accent. "You must be Chuck's roommate."

A twinge of hurt caught Herc in his chest but, as always, he hid it well and responded with, "Yeah, roommate. And who the fuck are you?"

With a chuckle the big blonde held out his big hand, "Very straightforward. Just like him. I'm Captain Jack Evans. You can call me Jack. I pilot one of the US fighters here on training, learning to work alongside -- or I guess I should say overhead -- the jaegers".

With that the American sat down and started pulling on his socks and boots, allowing Herc to study him in greater detail. And damn if he didn't look a lot like that Yank actor who plays Captain America. Herc wasn't one to stay current with pop culture and lord knows he had next to no time to catch up on the current films, but you'd have to be living under a rock and not just buried inside the Shatterdome to not know about the Captain America movies and the blue-eyed, goodlooking bloke who played him. 

"So that's how you met Chuck? Part of the training?"

"Yeah, some of the jaeger pilots met up with my squadron for a few drinks and one thing led to another, you know?" Captain Jack did one of those man-to-man, we should be buddies leers as he said, "I mean that ass, come on. Who wouldn't want to tap it, right?"

Which earned a grunt from Herc who had folded his arms across his chest and spread his feet apart in the posture that had proven so effective at intimidating other men, especially the ones who were constantly trying to "tap" his son's ass. But he and Chuck had had a number of discussions -- which in their twisted relationship, everyone knew, translated as screaming matches since that was the only way they had of communicating -- after Chuck had graduated the Academy and it was Herc who had always pushed his kid away from an exclusive, committed relationship. There were times like tonight when it killed him, but he knew he had been a shit father to Chuck and Herc held firmly to the belief this was his chance to do what was right for the kid. 

Totally consistent with their history, the boy had interpreted his father's resistance to a deeper relationship as rejection, no matter how many times Herc had tried to explain he was doing it for Chuck's own good. And in typical Chuck fashion, the boy had indeed gone overboard in sowing his oats. To the point where he was starting to have a reputation not only among the 'Dome pilots and mechanics but also with the visiting military types like this Jack ass, Herc thought.

Unfortunately, the American pilot seemed completely unfazed by Herc's attempt at intimidation and remarked, as he was pulling his tshirt over his head, "Chuck said you two fuck, he said you're roomies with benefits, so you know what I mean when I say that kid sucks it in. Pulled my dick and what was in my balls right outta me. I plowed him twice and I think he still wanted to go another round so maybe you should go in and help your roomie out, yeah? Maybe tide him over til I see him this evening. If I see him this evening. There's a lot of tail on offer in this Dome and I'm only here for a couple of days." 

Herc stood there wanting to bodily throw this asshole out of his quarters, but he had become disciplined enough under Stacker's guidance to know that assaulting a visiting officer wasn't the wisest of moves, no matter how much he wanted to make sure this clown never touched his kid again. The last of that resolve nearly crumbled, however, when the fighter pilot followed up with, "Hope you don't mind sloppy seconds though, or I guess I should say thirds." 

"Tell Chuck I'll see him maybe tonight." And with that, it was fortunate for both pilots that the American chose to exit the Hansen quarters and disappear down the corridor in the general direction of the visitors' barracks.

Once Herc's heart rate and blood pressure had started to settle, he made his way over to his son's door and quietly opened. The room smelled like fucking, but he was able to see his boy lying there on his back, covered by a sheet and snoring. The way the lamp across the room cast shadows on Chuck's face made him look five years younger, roughly the age he had looked when he left for the Academy, so about the time when everything went fuck up and ass backwards between them. 

Herc quietly crossed the room and slid into bed beside his boy, gently rolling him onto his right side so that he could cuddle him from behind, wrapping his left arm around Chuck's shoulder and across his lightly furred chest. Herc snuggled his noise into the hairs at the back of his boy's head and then laid his head down on the pillow to sleep, slightly comforted that at least Chuck was here, with him.

"Fuck, old man. What the hell? You're fuckin' hot and I'm not into it," and with that Chuck scooted himself over to put a few inches between them and went right back to sleep. It was those couple of inches, even more than discovering a strange man coming out of his son's room in the middle of the night, someone who was more than goodlooking enough to make Herc feel even older and more worn than he usually did when he was having his insecure moments, which threatened to crush his heart. That heavily fortified organ he had turned into an emotional fortress since his wife had died in the attack on Sydney and Chuck had lost his mother. The heart that Herc had made sure had room only for the young man in front of him, the one who had removed his arm and moved over in the bed to make sure they weren't touching.

Herc repressed a sigh and tried to force his thoughts to tomorrow's -- today's really, he realized -- simulation exercise with the Chinese instead of where those thoughts kept wanting to gravitate, to focus yet again on how fucked up his life had become and how much he dreaded the day when Chuck found the guy he wanted for good instead of just another of these nearly nameless hook ups. The day when he would lose even what they had left between them. They had lost the father and son thing years ago, after Angela's death, so this thing right here, within these four walls, was all Herc had left of his son.

####

The next morning at breakfast Herc laid out the bare facts to Mako, nothing too detailed as he didn't want to embarrass Chuck or further humiliate himself, and he asked for her advice yet again on how to fix this thing with Chuck.

"Herc-san, my advice is going to be the same as always," Mako said gently, holding his left hand between the both of hers and looking directly into his eyes. "You need to talk to Chuck. Tell him how you feel."

Herc groaned and sat backwards in his chair, pulling his hand back from Mako as his heart clenched again in his chest. That was the one thing he couldn't bring himself to do. Funny, he could somehow withstand watching a strange guy leave his son's room after they had fucked. He could almost tolerate his son relegating their relationship to one of fuck buddies or "roomies with benefits". 

But he couldn't open up and tell his son how he felt.


End file.
